


All they see is someone that's not me

by WolfKomoki



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Episode: s03e05 The First Time, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: After Nora Allen was killed, Sebastian Smythe developed Dissociative Identity Disorder. Because he and Barry Allen both believed in the man in yellow, the state separated them. Sebastian was adopted by the Smythe family. Sebastian lived in Paris from age twelve to age sixteen, having obtained a dual citizenship with Paris at age sixteen. Sebastian was transferred to Dalton Academy by his adoptive mother Charlotte. Sebastian hates having DID, he really does. All they see is his alters. They don't see him.





	All they see is someone that's not me

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by CW. Glee is owned by Fox. I tried to do as much research about Dissociative Identity Disorder as I possibly could, but I'm still afraid that I might accidentally do something offensive, and/or wrong. Please, if I have done something offensive, and/or wrong, then please kindly correct me so I can fix it.

 

 

 

         When Barry Allen and his twin Sebastian were eleven, their mother was murdered, and they were both there to witness it. The official story was that Henry had stabbed their mother in the heart out of the blue that day. Barry had a different story to tell that day. He saw yellow, and red lightning come into the house, surrounding his mother. The two trails were fighting against each other. Henry grabs onto both of his sons, in a panic.

         “Barry, Sebastian! _Run_!” He shouts. Sebastian’s eyes widened as Barry was grabbed by a man in a red suit and taken out of the house in seconds. Sebastian’s eyes widened when a man in a yellow suit stabbed his mom in the heart with a kitchen knife. When Sebastian was found, he was standing over his mother’s body, shaking like a leaf. The officers at the scene sighed. Poor kid. If only he had gotten away from the scene like his brother did.

         Joe had offered to take the twins in, but the state felt that they needed to separate Barry and Sebastian least they feed each other’s delusions.

         “You’re going to _separate_ them? Their mother _died_ and was _killed_ by their _father_! They _need_ each other!” He shouts, trying to get through to these people. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Sebastian was put into the foster care system. Sebastian was adopted by the Smythe family.

         He didn’t want to call these people mom, or dad. These people weren’t his parents. He wants his dad, and his mom, not these strangers named Richard Smythe, and Charlotte Dupuis-Smythe calling themselves his parents. When Sebastian was moved into his new home in Ohio, he cried. This wasn’t his home. These weren’t his parents, and he wants his brother.

         When he was adopted, Richard became an alcoholic, which only made his abusive personality worse. At first it was only verbal abuse, but when he started drinking, it turned into physical abuse.

         Sebastian developed his first gay crush when he was eleven, and Richard lost his shit. Charlotte had divorced him when he became abusive. She has a dual citizenship with America and France, so when Richard became abusive, she divorced him and went back to Paris. She wanted to take Sebastian with her, but she was afraid of what Richard would do if she did.

 

"What's wrong? Why are you upset?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Like you don't _know_? You went and got yourself a boyfriend. You're done. Go up to your room and pack your things. You have exactly one hour to pack. After that, you're going to Paris to live with your mother. No son of mine is going to be a faggot, not while he lives under my roof." Richard spats. Sebastian wasn’t exactly sure what that word means, but he’s pretty sure that he doesn’t like it. He sighs and walks into his room, packing as much as he could carry. He puts the bag over his shoulder, watching as Richard buys his plane tickets to Paris, harshly shoving him as he told him to get in the car. Sebastian knew better than to protest. If he protested, then he would hit him. Better to just be obedient and do what he says as he straps himself in the back seat.

         When Richard drives him to the airport, Sebastian shows the people his ticket and they put him on the plane with an officer. Sebastian was scared the entire plane ride until he sees Charlotte waiting for him at the airport.

         “ _Oh, Sebastian I am so sorry_!”  Charlotte cries out in French when she sees Sebastian. Sebastian frowns. He didn’t speak a lick of French.

When Sebastian was thirteen, Charlotte meets an alter: Luke. Luke is a young child, presumably around seven-years-old.

         When Charlotte walked in Sebastian’s room to wake him up for school, Luke looks up at her in curiosity. This woman wasn’t Nora, but she had red hair like she does.

         “Good morning Sebastian! Are you ready for your first day of school?” Charlotte greets. Luke stares up at her in confusion.

         “Who are you? Where’s my mom? Where’s Barry?” He asks. Charlotte frowns. She knew that Sebastian’s mother was murdered, and he had seen the whole thing, but this was concerning.

         “Sebastian, don’t you remember?” She asks with concern. Luke starts crying. Who was this woman? Where is his mom? Where’s Barry? Charlotte frowns when Sebastian starts crying. She frowns. What was she supposed to tell him? A year has passed since then, and Sebastian was fourteen.

         That was also the year that he was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder. When the doctors were explaining to Charlotte what this meant for her son, they explained it like Sebastian had several people inside of him. Charlotte didn’t understand what that meant so she did some digging of her own and found out what alters are. Charlotte learned that the childlike alter was named Luke, and that he only comes out around people that Sebastian felt safe around.

         Sebastian was fifteen when Charlotte met a new alter. Sebastian was stressing over his French studies when he feels himself going. He frowns. No, no. Luke hadn’t shown up in months, why now? Listener stares at the French homework that was placed in front of him in boredom. He didn’t care about homework, or anything really. Charlotte was immediately aware that this was not Sebastian. Sebastian was enthusiastic about learning French. Luke was only seven. He could barely read English, let alone a foreign language.

         “What’s your name?” Charlotte asks.

         “Listener.” He answers nonchalantly. Why was this woman talking to him? He doesn’t care about having a conversation with her. He doesn’t know why he refers to himself as he, either, considering he doesn’t have a gender.

         Sebastian was sixteen when Charlotte decided to enroll him into Dalton Academy, a boarding school in Ohio back in the states. Sebastian felt embarrassed when he learned that he’d be a Sophomore at this school. Schools in Paris were way ahead of American schools. By the time he was sixteen, Sebastian had a dual citizenship in Paris, so he could go back anytime he wanted to.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
